stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallucinations
Stuffed: The Real Begin= Night Eater Animatronics , as it was shown in Fedriz's deviant art for a while.]] The Night Eater Animatronics are the monstrous and distorted version of Frederick, Lucky, Heleonore, Kid Pup, the Origin Strongman and Teddy. They would have appeared since the animatronics started to roam around the place. They have been confirmed to be alterations of the animatronics caused by the damages of Toby's frontal lobe, which, in cases of high stress levels, deforms his reality. The Predecessors , Frederick's predecessor.]] The Predecessors are the 1979 HFS program ancestors of Frederick, Lucky and Heleonore's program, which own the vengative, loyal and comprehensive fragments of the programm respectively. Similar to the Night Eaters, the predecessors were going to replace Frederick, Lucky, Heleonore, and Kid Pup in Night 4 only. |-|Stuffed 2= Old Frederick Suit :Main article: Frederick the Wolf The Old Frederick Suit is the old suit that was used on Frederick the Wolf's endoskeleton that dissappeared after various years of usage, leading to the owner of Frederick and Friends Family Diner to use the Foxy suit as the costume of Frederick. It is an easter egg in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's, that can appear on Night 4 and onwords. FGYBISDSDBUHL FGYBISDSDBUHL, also known as Shadow Fedetronic, was going to be a easter egg in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's, until he was removed from the game. Despite his removal, he can be shortly seen in the "IT'S ME" rare screen that happens after Frederick's easter egg on the title screen. Author Fedetronic Endoskeletons In the game, two early designs of the endoskeletons can be seen in the Storage Room randomly. Suprisingly, these two endoskeletons were never used as the endos for the humanoids and animatronics that appeared in the game. They were planned to be used for the characters of Stuffed: Episode 1, however, they were replaced by a much more upgraded version. |-|Gallery= Old Frederick Suit Webp.net-gifmaker (77).gif|Frederick's jumpscare. Frederik old scare.gif|An outdated jumpscare of the Old Frederick Suit that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. Captura de pantalla (233).png|Frederick with FGYBISDSDBUHL in "IT'S ME" rare screen that happens after his easter egg on the title screen. Frederick.png FGYBISDSDBUHL Captura de pantalla (233).png|FGYBISDSDBUHL with the Old Frederick Suit in the "IT'S ME" rare screen that happens after the suit's easter egg on the title screen. Shadow fedetronic scare.gif|FGYBISDSDBUHL's unused jumpscare. OldFedetronichead.png|FGYBISDSDBUHL's head plushie that was planned to appear on the desk of the office the Night 6/Custom Night with all the animatronics A.I up to Very Hard. logo.png|FGYBISDSDBUHL actual model, an old humanoid-like look of Fedriz. plushies.png|FGYBISDSDBUHL's head plushie with all the other unlockable plushies of Stuffed 2. Author Fedetronic Creator fedetronic scare.gif|Author Fedetronic's unused jumpscare. Newfedetronicheadplushie.png|Author Fedetronic's head plushie that was planned to appear on the desk of the office after defeating Night 6/Custom Night with all the animatronics A.I up to Very Hard. new.png|Author Fedetronic as the newest avatar of Fedriz. Endoskeletons 1979 endoskeleton by fedetronic-d9619w0.png|1970's Endoskeleton. EndoskeletonRemastered.png|1980's Endoskeleton. Compress lock suit endoskeleton by fedetronic-d8y6lt8.png|Compressed-Lock Suits Endoskeletons. Endoskeleton by fedetronic-d8rrjjs.png|Animatronics' Endoskeleton (Version #1). EndoskeletonMK1.png|Animatronics' Endoskeleton (Version #2). Endoskeleton mk ii v 2 by fedetronic-d8rrk9g.png|Animatronics' Endoskeleton (Final Version). Endoskeleton mk ii by fedetronic-d8rrjx7.png|Humanoids' Endoskeleton. Category:Characters Category:Stuffed: The Real Begin Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Gordon Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc